Total Drama Crossing: Animal Knights
Total Drama Crossing: Animal Knights is a fictional animated series that is one of the companion shows of Total Drama Crossing. Summary The TDC gang becomes Animal Knights and go on adventures in different lands while accomplishing missions along the way. Description Each episode of this adventurously comedic medieval fantasy series has two eleven-minute stories, which both focus on the Animal Knights going on adventures in different lands. Along the way, the Animal Knights accomplish missions in each land. Characters Primary Animal Knights # Owen - A hippo. He is the Animal Knight of Friendship. # Gwen - A fox. She is the Animal Knight of Horror. # Heather - An ostrich. She is the Animal Knight of Snoot. # Duncan - A hyena. He is the Animal Knight of Mischief. # Geoff - A squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. He is the Animal Knight of Reliability. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. She is the Animal Knight of Love. # Bridgette - An otter. She is the Animal Knight of Kindness. # Trent - A toucan. He is the Animal Knight of Music. # Izzy - An okapi. She is the Animal Knight of Crazy. # Eva - A gorilla. She is the Animal Knight of Strength. # Harold - A chicken. He is the Animal Knight of Courage. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. She is the Animal Knight of Miracles. # Katie - A lemur. She is the Animal Knight of Peppy. # Sadie - An elephant. She is the Animal Knight of Cheerful. # Beth - A wombat. She is the Animal Knight of Light. # Cody - A beaver. He is the Animal Knight of Knowledge. # Tyler - A turtle. He is the Animal Knight of Guts. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. He is the Animal Knight of Smarts. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. He is the Animal Knight of Hope. # Leshawna - A pigeon. She is the Animal Knight of Sass. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. He is the Animal Knight of Sincerity. # Justin - A peacock. He is the Animal Knight of Handsome. # Alejandro - A donkey. He is the Animal Knight of Charming. # Blaineley - A giraffe. She is the Animal Knight of Desire. # Sierra - An anteater. She is the Animal Knight of Destiny. Secondary Animal Knights # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. Tertiary Animal Knights # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. She is seen playing with Gwen in the episodes she and the other tertiary Animal Knights appear in. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Isabelle - The queen of Animal Island. # K.K Slider # Tom Nook - The primary servant of Isabelle. # Kitt # Mathilda - Jasmine's rival. # Pascal - The secondary servant of Isabelle. # Anchovy # Jay # Robin # Twiggy # Queeny # Copper # Booker # Sprocket - The assigner of the Animal Knights' missions. # Ribbot # Stitches # Buster # Chief # Lobo # Wolfgang # Blathers # Celeste - Blathers' little sister. # Puck # Several Animal Crossing villagers Episodes Season 1 # Harold the Great/ The Scary Dragons #* Harold the Great - While the Animal Knights visit Knightly Kangaroo Land for a mission, Harold tries to become more courageous. #* The Scary Dragons - When the Animal Knights arrive at Scary Dragon Land, their mission is to help the Scary Dragon King become much scarier than all of the other Scary Dragons in the land. # The Mission Mess/The Troll in Trouble #* The Mission Mess - The Animal Knights go to Messy Mink Land for a messy mission: help the Messy Minks get rid of Tickle Tanglers. #* The Troll in Trouble - The Animal Knights go to Troll Land to help get a baby troll unstuck from a tree. # The Buried Treasure/The Tale of Sir Foxy #* The Buried Treasure - The Animal Knights go to Treasure Toucan Land to find the Treasure Toucan's greatest treasure. #* The Tale of Sir Foxy - The Animal Knights visits Fearless Fox Land for the Fearless Fox Games and Gwen competes with Sir Foxy, the reigning champion of the Fearless Fox Games, in the event. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia * This show is similar to Mike the Knight. * The theme song is Animal Knights. * Gwen and MacArthur make a friendship in this show. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows